Red vs Blue: Enter John117
by KisaShika
Summary: O'Malley and another evil AI have taken Tex and Sarge. What will the Reds and Blues do? Call for help, that's what. And who do they get? Master Cheif himself and a few more tons of led to help.
1. The new Leader

Church stormed furiously around the base, cursing every swear known to man and a few known to monkey, as he kept checking over his scanner. "That damned bastard!" He shouted, Caboose warily walked up to his angry leader. "Calm down Church, he couldn't have gotten far. O'Malley isn't that fast." Church spun on the balls of his heels and glared daggers into the Rookie's eyes. "He is when he's in Tex's body!" Caboose flinched and hurried back to his spot behind Tucker. "Seriously, Church, you need to chill. It's not like we wont find her." Tucker stepped back when the barrel of the sniper rifle Church was carrying was pushed against his nose.

"Guys! Stop it!" A dark green clad Mercenary walked up and pushed the infuriated leader off his team-mate. "I've already contacted command. They should be sending one of their best to come and help us catch this O'Malley figure; so stop threatening to gut each other like fishes!" The Mercenary, known as K, folded her arms and glowered at Church. "Now, I'm heading off to see if Tex has run by the Red Base." K shoved her helmet on her head and headed across Blood Gulch.

She had barley taken one step into the Red Base before she heard Simmons shouting. "Our Leader just ran out on us, saying something about taking over the universe! We need help to find him! No, Vic, not that kind of help…. Damn! Just send the best!" Simmons turned off his comm-link and dashed out of the rec-room and ran right into K. "You too? Fuck…." She pulled her helmet off and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I seriously hope they send someone who can tolerate you guys…."

"What do you mean 'You too'?" Simmons asked curiously. "The Blues lost one of their members, too. Something about an evil AI." Simmons looked confused and K sighed. "I hope the new recruit gets here soon…." She walked past the Maroon soldier into the rec-room and plopped down onto the couch; and just as she sat down, she noticed Donut in the corner of the room standing on his head counting backwards. "One-thousand-two-hundred-eighty-two, one-thousand-two-hundred-eighty-one, hey K, one-thousand-two-hundred-eighty…" She sighed again. "It's going to be a long week."

The week slowly crept by with a lot of complaining, moaning, head-rushes, and no flag stealing; but, finally, a large Pelican could be heard all across the canyon and both teams rushed to the center of the field. The Red Team lined themselves up to the right of the large aircraft and the Blue's to the left; K and Doc stood in salute in front of the docking pad as a single jade armored soldier stepped off. Once the soldier was off of the craft, it took off leaving it's only passenger in the middle of nowhere.

The jade individual scanned the small crowd that surrounded him then barked, "Name and Rank, soldiers!"

"Private Leonard Church!" Church saluted, Tucker quickly followed in suit. "Private Lavenirus Tucker and Junior!" He shouted, Caboose realized it was his turn after a delayed moment and clumsily saluted. "Uhh….. Oh! Private Michael Caboose!" He almost knocked himself over when he hit his head.

The recruit turned his gaze to the red squadron. "Private First Class Dick Simmons!" Simmons started, Grif sniggered and saluted when the jade soldier looked at him. "Uh, Private Dexter Grif!" Donut jumped a bit when the Unknown Soldier stared at him. "Private Franklin Donut!" Doc quickly stiffened his position and uncharacteristically shouted, "Head Medic for Blood Gulch, Doc, at your service!" K didn't move. "Spartan Mercenary K-108!"

The new soldier looked them up and down one last time. "Master Chief Petty Officer John-117." He placed his battle rifle onto his back before stepping forward. "Your command told me two of your fellow troop members have been possessed by an evil AI, correct?" The small crowd nodded in unison. "We've been able to track them around this Halo and we've found a few hot-spots on where they could be." He took another good look at the group that surrounded him. "Also, I've been informed that you teams are supposed to be fighting, that is changing as of now. What we have to do to find your team-mates is work together."

The last two words that left Chief's mouth lingered in both team's ears. "Blue team, gather all of your necessary belongings and head to Red Base. We leave for our first rendezvous point in three days!" Both teams scrambled to their respected bases, leaving Master Chief with Doc and K. "What about you two?" He asked. "Well, technically, I don't have a team. I'm here for both the Red's and the Blue's." Chief looked at K. "I'm a hired Mercenary. Both teams are paying me." K stretched out her arms and started walking towards Red Base.

"I'm so glad they sent you." Doc nodded in agreement and followed her, Chief quickly caught up. "Why is that?" He asked, falling in step with the two locals. "Because these guys are NUTS! And I don't need to be a certified psychologist to diagnose that." Doc exclaimed, emphasizing each word of his statement with an odd gesture. "All they do is rant about how they are going to beat the other team day in and day out, and when they're not talking about that, they're talking about something extremely ridiculous." K kicked a rock and it shattered against the side of the base. The conversation dragged on even as they got to the rec-room.

"…. And I swear, me, K, Junior, and Sheila have to be the smartest ones here." Doc finished as he fell onto the gritty, old armchair. "Interesting." John said as he watched the two hired soldiers remove their helmets. The purple clad Medic has short, messy, black hair and a nice pink scar on the side of his neck; he seemed to be about 26. While the green freelancer had short brown hair, half of hit falling onto her face, her bright green eyes showed that the chemicals used on her in the past failed; she looked about 22.

"Well, aren't you going to take off yours?" She asked, staring at the jade soldier in the doorway. He shrugged and decided to take it off; besides, it's been a while since he' breathed fresh, non-filtered air. The other two watched as their new leader pulled the helmet off his head. His hair was a bit longer than a normal crew-cut, and was dark brown. His skin was a pasty white and his eyes were an unnatural shade of blue. He inhaled a deep breath as he sat next to the ex-Spartan. The next few days would be hell, as well will be the next few months.

---------

I am slowly, but surely updating and rewriting this fanfiction. The more popular it get's, the more I want to rewrite. *hinthintwinkwink*


	2. Day two

The next day came like a bullet to the brain. Cheif was throwing commands like they were going out of style; do this, do that, get that done, pack that, practice fighting. It was driving the teams crazy.

"Church! Grif! Front and center!" He yelled as the two said soldiers scrambled to him. "You two are the teams snipers, correct? You need to practice; I give you the rest of today to take aim in the firing range." Grif groaned, he had to do work. "Caboose, Donut. Your two are the cover fire. I need you to collect ammo, and alot of it!" They scurried off to their job. "Junior, your our stealth attacker. Take today to try and sneak up on me without being noticed." Junior yipped a happy blarg and saluted as he ran into another room. "Tucker and Simmons! Your our heavy fire. I want you to prep your Rocket Launchers and go blow up some boulders!"

"Will do, sir!" They raced out the building. "Andy, your our heavy explosives. Our most important weapon." He crouched down. "Will do, Cheif sir!" Andy let out an evil chuckle. "Doc, your our main medic. You'll stay down low and help out wounded. Get your supplies ready!" Doc walked out of the room. "And me?" K asked. "You and Me are the brute force and attack squad." K nodded, Cheif turned around to face Junior. "Nice try. But keep practicing." He patted Junior's head; the little alien has grown alot, standing at a whopping 7 feet. He ran down the hallway and out of sight.

"We aren't doing anything. So... Wanna' spar?" K asked, giving him a mischievous smirk, Cheif nodded as they walked into the training room. "Don't hold back like you did when we were younger." They got into fighting stances. "Like I ever did?" Cheif threw the first punch and it was easily dodged and countered with a swift kick. Taking a hold of K's leg, he picked her up and was about to slam her down, but she twisted around and grabbed his arm.

Quickly flipping over him, K spun on her hands and kicked Cheif's feet from under him. He turned around fast enough to catch a punch and throw another. K caught his and they both threw their weight at the other. Cheif's force knocked K onto the floor, he pinned her down and held her wrists behind her back. K bucked up and knocked him off her back, she tackled him to the ground and held him in the same position as he had her.

"C'mon. I thought you weren't going to hold back?" Cheif smirked and flipped over, picking K up and pinning her on the wall. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought you might be a challenge by now." K kicked Cheif back, making him stumble. Once she was on her feet, both ran at the other and fist met fist. A loud crack made them stop. "Son of a bitch!" K held her bleeding hand; Cheif just popped his knuckles. "Aw, did that hurt?" He smirked and was soon tackled again. "Sarcastic bastard, as always." K took a hold of his dog-tags.

Doc walked into the room. "You okay in here? I herd a screa-..." His look of worry turned into surprise. "I'm just going to leave now." He turned around and left the room. Cheif pushed K off and stood up. He held a hand out to K and helped her up. "Nice spar. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Maybe." Cheif turned around again. "Not this time, Junior." Junior blarged as he ran off again. The two old friends walked into the range to check on their snipers. Church cursed as he missed another target; and Grif laughed at the others misery as he hit another dead on. "Shut up, Red!"

"I'ts not my fault that you're a shitty shot!" Church lunged at Grif and K jumped in between them. "Church! Quit fighting and pretend the targets are Grif! Then you might actually hit one!" Church took the advice and he finally hit one, and another, and another. "Nope." Cheif said and Junior ran away again.

The rest of the day flew by with many failed attempts to sneak up on Cheif by Junior, many giant boulders turned into gravel, alot of killed targets and a new drop of supplies and three new Worthogs. As the teams settled down for the night, Cheif stood on top of the base, staring into the sky as the moon slowly crept around the Halo. He herd footsteps behind him. "Again, no Junior."

"Junior! Geeze, how rude." A female voice said; K walked up to Cheif. "Finished packing the supplies in the Hogs. You preparing for tomorrow?" She stood beside him. "Yep." The moon moved far enough so that you could see Earth. The war between the Covenant and Spartans had just ended right before Command set Cheif to Lead these teams. "Well, I'm heading to bed. You'd better, too. Remember, the alarms are going off a 4am." K nodded and began to walk into the base. Cheif stood there, taking another long glance at his home, and followed close behind K. The two Spartans looked at the other before they headed in opposite directions and into their rooms.


	3. Flag changes

Hands around her throat, Kareen began to choke. Terror in her eyes as she stared up at the young teen above her; her hands grasped around his to try and pry them off. Her vision began to fade as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks.

Before Kareen closed her eyes, the older male above her was kicked off and got a hard beating by another; she slowly sat up. "J-john?" She muttered, vision slowly coming back to her. After he pounded the other to a pulp, John walked over to Kareen. "You okay?" He held a hand out and helped her up; she wobbled a bit and fell forward onto his chest. "Y-yeah... Thanks for that..." She pushed off his chest and looked between John and the other boy and back.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

K shot up and slammed her fist on the alarm clock. "Fuck... Twice?" She tossed he legs over the bad and stood up. Walking out into the hallway, which was filled with screams by the others, K headed off into to kitchen and made some coffee. It wasn't long before everyone else was up and shining.

"Simmons, take me to your flag." Cheif demanded; he was led to the flags chamber. "Okay, he didn't get it." He pulled the flag from it's mantel and felt along it's bar; an ungloved finger ran over what it was looking for. A small button was pushed, making the flag fold and change into a microchip sized packet. The two walked back into the rec-room.

"Church, hand me your flag." Church looked at the Cheif then panicked. "Shit! Caboose!" Said Blue ran over to his team-mate. "Yes, Churchsir?" Caboose said, almost tripping over the coffee table. "I need you to run back over to our base and get the flag." Cheif looked dully at the two Blues. "Yes!" And he was gone.

"What do you need it for, anyway?" Church asked. "They are weapons." Cheif said and Church looked surprised. "Why else would you be fighting over them? To gain some stupid point that means absolutely nothing?" Church nodded. "Well, your wrong. The flags are actually transformed and camouflaged nanobots, and if they are combined can form it into a very useful weapon. Which we will need; and why O'Malley took both Sarge and Tex."

"What?" Church asked. "How else could he convince both the Red and Blue teams to give up their flags? He needed one of each side to infiltrate the bases and take these nanochips. All in all, there are ten sets of the flags." Cheif walked over and leaned on the door frame. "Then why didn't he take our flags?" Church prodded on. "O'Malley didn't take these flags because these aren't the ones he's looking for."

"Well, what makes these flags so different from the others?" Church was beginning to get interested in this conversation. "There are ten sets, five of each side. Five sets contain evil nanites and five contain good. It just happens that these flags were good." This was alot to take in, but Church wanted to know more. "So... These are, what, super weapons?"

"Exactly. But if O'Malley gets a hold of the five he's looking for before we get a hold of ours, he will find this Halos Oracle and be able to take over and destroy the human race. And I was created to protect our planet; and I plan to do such by defeating this AI." Caboose came running into the building, flag in his hands. "Do not worry! I have the flag!" Caboose handed Cheif the blue flag.

After transforming the Blue flag into a microchip, it took all of his strength to hold it back from attaching to the Reds. "Alright! Everybody in their Armor! Now!" Soon the Blues, Reds, Cheif, K and Doc were standing in front of the base; ready to go. "Okay, everybody, stand back!" Cheif threw the two microchips into the air.

Like a lightening bolt, the two small chips fused together. Growing, changing, and forming into a whole new being; the teams stared in awe as a gigantic figure was knelt down in front of them. The giant stood, metal screeching as it moved. "Chieftain. I am glad you came here." Cheif nodded at the giant. "Nice to see you too, old friend." Cheif turned around to his troops and the giant looked at them. "Soldiers, I'd like to introduce our newest member; Optimus Prime!"

---------------------------

I know your reading this story! Comment, godammit! 150 views and only 2 reviwes? If you have an account, please tell me what you think about it!


	4. Bonecrushing robots

The group shook in fear at the mecha-giant; more screeching as he took at step forward. "No doubt the fate of humanity is in danger, correct, Chieftain?" Optimus asked. "Yes, that is why we need the help of you and your Autobots; and fast. It wont be long before the Decepticons are assembled." Cheif pointed towards the Warthogs. "You will need to take form of one of those. Okay! Everyone in the Warthogs!" Grif, Church, and Donut jumped in the first one; Simmons, Tucker, and Caboose got in another; Doc, Junior and Andy got one while Cheif and K got in Optimus. "Move out troops!"

They drove off into one of the winding caves, every bump made them jerk in every direction as they drove through it and into another. Optimus came to a complete stop on the edge of a steep cliff; Cheif looked at the surrounding environment. "Waterworks." Came his low mumble. "Continue on through that tunnel! We should hit our first rendezvous just a few miles beyond the desert." Engine roaring as Optimus sped off again.

It wasn't long before they reached the desert. The grueling heat, the dry wind, and the burning sun. Half way into it, the sun began to set. Cheif gave a signal to stop; everyone jumped out of their vehicles. "Okay, we'll set camp here for tonight." Optimus transformed into his normal blue and red flame painted Robot self. "Chieftain, we can't stop. We are close to one of my comrades."

"I'm sorry, Optimus. But we do need rest and no doubt that you need a bit of recharging." Cheif looked up at his old friend; but something beyond him caught Cheif's eye. Taking a closer look by zooming in, Cheif took a step back. "Optimus! Look out!" He quickly turned around to see a Wraith driving up at full speed; the Covenant tank changed it's form.

"Bonecrusher!" Optimus yelled, quickly diving out of his way. Simmons and Tucker didn't hesitate to pull out their rocket launchers and shoot. Optimus lunged at the bulkier Bot; arm changed into his energy sword. "Hold your fire!" Cheif yelled at the two trigger happy soldiers; he ran over and grabbed Andy. "Get ready, Andy!" Optimus flipped Bonecrusher over his back and onto the sandy ground. Bonecrusher grabbed Optimus' head and threw him a good two-hundred meters away.

Cheif took aim while Bonecrusher skidded across the sand like it was ice over towards Optimus; who was shooting frantically at the other. Cheif tossed Andy straight into Bonecrusher's back armor. Optimus jumped up and over Bonecrusher; taking a good slash at his back with his sword, sending sparks showering over Andy. "Three, two, one!" The explosion made it all the way through his chest, and his core. Bonecrusher fell forward with a loud crash, sending an earthquake like shake over the desert floor.

"I-is he... dead?" Caboose asked. "Yes." Optimus said, watching Cheif walk over to the lifeless being and pull Andy from his chest. "Wow! Let's do that again!" Andy cheered as Cheif carried him back over to the others. "Are there more like that, Cheif?" K asked, pointing towards the dead robot. "Yes, there are four more like him and are much more dangerous." Optimus awnsered for him. "That's why we need to get the rest of the Autobots." He sat down on the deserts cold ground.

"Like I said before, we need rest. Especially with what were going to have to deal with tomorrow." Cheif said, setting Andy beside Junior. Soon everyone had their tents set up and were settling down for the night, Cheif had started a fire in the middle of the circle of beds. He eventually convinced Optimus to shut down and save his energy for future fights.

Into the night, Cheif still hand't fallen asleep. "Cheif... You convinced a giant robot, that could crush you, to sleep, why haven't you taken your own advice?" A voice in the back of his head said. "I have to stay up and keep an eye on my troops, Cortana." The AI flipped her graphic hair and huffed. "Don't make me force you to, you know I will." Cheif sighed. "Fine..."

He herd a rustle come from inside K's tent and she emerged from it; cursing at something. "You alright, K?" He asked, she jumped and fell down. "Y-yeah." A cold chill went up her spine when he took a step towards her. Even in her insulated suit, sweat still rolled down her forehead; invisible behind her visor. 'What's going on with me?'

"You sure?" He asked, holding a hand out to her. She took it and he hauled K off the ground. Optimus shook the whole ground as he turned over; sending K stumbling backward. Cheif quickly caught her before she hit the ground. "T-thanks." K stood back up and walked back to her tent and Cheif went to his. Once they were out, Optimus chuckled to himself.


	5. Prophet's Bots

Engines roared as four Warthogs sent dust flying across the morning desert horizon. Optimus' brakes squealed as he came to another dead stop at a cliff edge. "I can't go any further, Chieftain." Cheif jumped out and looked over the cliff only to see a team of reds and a team of blues mascaraing eachother. "This is our first stop. Command should have sent a message to them saying we were coming."

Once the fighting had slowed down, Cheif took a leap off the cliff and in the middle of the battle; the Zealots gasped. "It's the High-Flag! Come to rule over us for eight glorious months!" A Blue Zealot yelled as the teams stopped firing. Two others, one red the other blue, walked out of the bases. Their armor a different shade from the other Zealots'; they walked up to Cheif. "The Higher Powers told us that you would be coming for our flags." The Blue said. "We are their holy guardians, and if the Higher Powers tell us that you are our prophet. We have no choice but to hand over our precious symbols." The Red said.

"B-but, holy one! How do we know that he i-is the prophet?!" A Blue Zealot yelled. "They said that he would be in Jade armor and have armies of red and blue." The Blue said, directing the last part to Cheif's troops. "And a guardian like our God." The Red finished, looking at Optimus. "But how will we live without the flags!? They have always brought us back to life!"

"The Higher Powers have also told us to follow along with the prophet." The Blue looked at the Zealot. "Now, fetch the flags!" The Red ordered, soon a red and blue Zealot ran back with both flags. Cheif pressed the switches, the poles folded and the microchips fused together. "Get back!" Cheif yelled at the teams.

Soon a bright yellow robot stood in the middle of the river. "Ratchet." Optimus said, looking at his comrade. "That explains why these guys kept responding after death." Cheif looked up at Ratchet. "Comma-I mean, the Higher Powers said for you to come with me. Get your supplies ready and we need to be out of here within the next two hours!" Cheif yelled and the teams scrambled.

"Holy one." Cheif felt corny calling them that. "Would you happen to have any vehicles here?" The Red Guardian nodded. "A few, the Gods bestowed them upon us yestermorn. They called them 'Hornets'." He pointed to the top of the Red and Blues bases; two Hornets sat on the top of each. "Ratchet, that will be your new form." Cheif pointed to the Hornets; Ratchet scanned over one and was in the form of it.

Soon the teams were ready to go; both Optimus and Ratchet helped them to the clifftop. "Holy ones, you can stay here and watch over the bases." Cheif still felt weird calling them that; they bowed and watched as the Hornets flew off and as the rest drove off. Soon they were out of sight and the two Guardians walked off into their bases.

As Cheif's troops dredged on through a vast jungle and across a Barron plain; the sun began to set for the night. Cheif stopped them and began to set up his tent. "Are you actually going to sleep tonight?" Cortana asked as he pulled his helmet off. "Possibly." He sat by the fire Doc started and set his helmet by him. "What is that supposed to mean?!" Cheif brushed the last comment off and watched the fire.

He noticed Junior's head was lain in Tucker's lap and he was fast asleep. Doc was chatting away with Donut, Church and Simmons were having a conversation about Grif's laziness, Grif was already asleep in his tent, and the newly recruited Zealots were just chatting away about nothing in particular.

He was dragged out of his little trance when K sat down by him; he could swear he herd a comment from Ratchet about 'human pheromones', but wasn't sure who it was directed to. "How many more robots do we need until we have them all?" K asked, sighing. "We still need Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Jazz." Cheif leaned back on his hands.

"I wonder how many O'Malley has..." Caboose jumped in. "No telling, he could have two or three. We destroyed one, so he can't be much further than we are." Cheif said, looking over at Optimus and Ratchet, who were shutting down for the night. The teams dispersed into their separate tents and it was just Cheif and K out.

"I'm turning in for the night." K said, standing up and waving to Cheif. "Don't have anymore nightmares." Cheif chuckled when he saw K's reaction. "Wha-?" She turned around to see Cheif walking past her and to his tent. "You've already forgotten?" Cheif laughed again while K fumed. "Spartans minds are connected." Cheif climbed into his tent leaving K alone. "They're your fault anyway..." She mumbled as she laid down in her's. "I herd that!"


End file.
